Moisture
by schemequeen
Summary: One shot. What happened the day after Blair's 17th birthday party. It's not like Chuck to give up on what he wants- Blair is no exception.


**Author's Note:** This fic is dedicated to my husband, best friend, and writing partner. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. So be gentle. (;

* * *

Waking up at dawn, slumped beside a peaceful Chuck Bass, she could only think of one thing—how fate could be truly unkind to her to allow her to get involved, let alone begin to feel, for the self-absorbed ass sleeping so soundly beside her, his form nearly spooning hers had still been lying down beside him. Kat and Iz, Serena—they all wouldn't understand. Least of all, Chuck's best friend happened to be her once long-term, but now ex-boyfriend for exactly… one day. She was Queen of Constance, and the last thing she needed to do was develop an undesirable reputation.

But sometimes fate had a way of twisting things around, creating new beginnings in the hopes that something perfect would transpire. Glancing over at him but for only a moment more, she grabbed her Blackberry and hit the power button to reveal the time, much to her blossoming chagrin. Slowly she slipped out from beneath the sheets and tip-toed over to her abandoned clothes that had been left in a hurried disarray from the night before in the guest bedroom of Kati's brother's home. She shimmied into the full petticoat skirt of the dress and slid it over her narrow hips, and righted the straps of the black Valentino bodice onto her pale arms. Sliding back into the Woldford herringbone patterned tights found across the room as it were the most offensive part of her wardrobe, they now clung to her her firm yet somewhat wobbly legs from the events of the night before. She grabbed her Dior clutch and didn't bother to slide on her heels; it would serve to make too much noise, indicating that she was trying to make a run for it through her walk of shame.

It had become prevalent that a year older didn't necessarily mean wiser, and she reverently bit her peach colored lips to try and slip out of the room unnoticed, and unscathed. Swinging the door open and precariously she watched the even breathing of the sole occupant of the bed they shared, she hurriedly made quick work and sauntered out of the immaculate Japanese-style penthouse. The ride back to Fifth Avenue was quiet, and walking into the black and white tiled foyer from the elevator had left no surprise—her mother was still in Paris ironing out her deal with the new atelier. Not wanting to be caught in a walk of shame by her mindful maid, Blair took the stairs by twos and slipped off yesterday's dress, hosiery and undergarments and left them in a pile by the door. Maneuvering her exhausted body under the spray of the shower, she sighed out in an almost gasp to how good it felt. The shower head let out a surprisingly comfortable amount of heat and steam in equal proportions as the spray fell over her sensitized body. Sighing once more in absolute bliss, she licked her lips as she thought back over all the events that had transpired between her and the resident playboy that on any other day of the week would have disgusted her.

Painstakingly ensuring that every crevice, curve, and plateau of her body was scrubbed to Bass-less perfection and hadn't left a single trace to what she had done with Chuck the night before to mar her immaculate aura, she turned off the water, the jet spray slowing to a halt before becoming quiet. Wrapping the bath towel around her soaking form, she brushed her teeth. Combing her wavy hair, it hung down her body and cascaded in waves as it gathered in perfect curls at the middle of her back. Not bothering to look up as she sat down at her lighted vanity, she begun to slather on vanilla orchid scented lotion along her toned upper arms and the exposed cleavage of her decolletage, and started to smooth it along her calves and knees, slowly making her way to her upper thighs.

"Mm, Princess. I see that you were waiting for me."

Chuck's thick, low drawl sounded from across the room in a dark, velvet purr as their eyes connected through the oval vanity mirror, both heated and demanding. He begun to stalk toward her gracefully like a panther zeroing in on its prey, daunting in his task. He watched her with his midnight chocolate brown eyes like a starving homeless man that had been invited to a buffet, unable to take his eyes off from so many appealing options, but the end result was always the same. Satisfaction.

"I can see that you aren't exploring your full moisturizing potential. Mind if I help?"

Before the thought had time to fully coalesce and process and she could hammer out a coherent response, he pumped some of the creamy white lotion into his palms and rubbed them together. Slowly, slanting his hands over her back and rubbing his way down the soft curves of her supple skin, he covered every square inch that he was allowed of the silken feel of her, heat from his hands along with the friction of movement heated her skin to a delicious temperature. Daring to move his hands exceedingly lower into the terrycloth towel, he was inching his way down her spine and tracing over the contours to reveal even more skin to his growing pleasure.

"Mm..."

She couldn't help the slight moan escape past her lips as she closed her eyes of their own accord and became lost in the feel of so much contact. Making no waste to time, he leaned forward and connected his lips to the side of her neck, planting tiny ghost-like traces of kisses at its contours. Jutting out her tongue to moisten her suddenly dry lips, she felt a pooling of liquid heat between her thighs, and squeezed them together in a vice lock, trying to ease off the pressure building there. Her nipples formed tight crests against the roughness of the material of the towel, and she was slowly becoming undone, forming into a wanton in front of his very eyes, much to the rise of his own desire for the girl in front of him.

The truth was, even before that fateful night in the limousine at the night of the Victrola victory party, he had always loved Blair. Worshipped Blair. Always watching her, envying his best friend's portrayal in her life—the very role that he had always dreamed about playing… Which found him panting in the middle of the night, breathless and seeking out his desire in the form of his hands wrapped around his pulsating cock or hiring a hooker or two when it had become too much to bear, and imagining it was her lips circled around him, gripping him. That it was her hands sliding over him as he pitched forward in unharnessed ecstasy. Now that he had her, he'd be damned if he was ever letting her go. Shaking his head and concentrating on the task at hand, he licked his lips at the siren goddess before him.

"We have more areas that need to be rubbed—more places that we haven't applied lotion to."

A mischievous twinkle to his dark chocolate brown eyes with just a hint of warm amber among their impenetrable depths, he pulled her into his embrace, with her back faced toward him, watching them in the mirror. Hooking a finger in the perfectly tucked enclosure of the towel and pulling, he watched her face in the mirror along with her exposed body to his heated, hungry gaze. Pumping more of the lotion into his hands, he reached forward and rubbed the lotion over the perfection of her supple and amply formed breasts, tracing the pads of his thumbs over the erect, dusty rose bud pink of her nipples as they formed into the little crests that he loved. Lavishing attention to her neck and trailing his tongue to just below her earlobe, he took the small nub of skin into his eager mouth, and sucked on it and closed his eyes. Hearing a near gasp and mewling sound escape her mouth was all the reassurance that he needed; as he cupped her breasts into his hands and begun to massage and knead the crested nipples.

Turning her into his embrace, he crushed his lips to hers and coaxed her mouth open, inserting his tongue to duel engagingly with her own. Working his way with open-mouthed kisses down her neck, he took one of her erect, rosy nipples into his mouth and massaged the other breast with his warm hand, the other supporting her wavering form, crushing her body to his.

"Would you like me to continue?" He whispered to her enticingly, and as he didn't wait for her reply, he picked up her naked form. Molding her to his body, he placed her down in the center of her soft queen sized bed. Hovering over her body, she could only grasp his dark chocolate hair as he placed open-mouthed kisses teasingly slow down her stomach and zigzagging around to her sides, brushing softly against her. Not anticipating his next move, he slowly settled before her and coaxed her legs apart, her thighs unfolding before him to reveal her wet, glistening sex before him.

"Mm. Someone is very eager to see me."

He drug his index finger down her slit and she moaned out, biting down on her lips considerably. That alone had been quite the sight, to his avid pleasure. Parting her, he leaned down and mirrored with his tongue what his index finger had just done only a moment before. His tongue circled and flicked around the little nub, the bundle of nerves making her fist her small hands into the sheets as she arched her back in absolute pleasure. Becoming audible in a breathy, wanton moan, she begun to thrust her pelvis up and into him, pushing his face exactly where she needed him to be. Dragging his face down to her opening, directly at her core, she pushed his head down further between her thighs as his tongue entered her over and over. Winding her legs around his neck as he pushed his body closer to her and inserted two, then three of his thick fingers inside and angling them as they hit every delicate, sensitive nerve inside,helplessly she jolted up to meet his hands. She cupped her breasts and tweaked her erect nipples, seeking out her own pleasure in all ways she could get it. His tongue twirling around her clit once more, he begun to suck on it and moved his fingers faster and deeper, penetrating her until she quaked beneath him and shuddered as though a string had been plucked deep inside her.

Pulling away from him, she made no haste in pulling off his pristine dress shirt and silk tie, and the offending material of his trousers. Pulling away his silk boxers and almost ripped at them to tear them off of his body, his arousal stood at full tension and served as a beacon. Biting her lip in almost innocent lust, she parted her pink lips and jutted out her tongue. Slowly circling around the sensitized tip as she gave him one slow, torturous stroke with her hand, she wrapped her slim fingers around him. Hearing a throaty hiss of pleasure as his groan rumbled beneath his breath, it encouraged her to proceed in her relentless ministrations. Slowly placing her soft lips around the tip of his cock and giving him another strong stroke, she begun to engulf him slowly in her mouth, and with the other hand she slowly stroked his balls, wiggling them expertly in her delicate hand. Weaving her head up and down from tip to the base of his iron hard length, her saliva acting as lubricant, she grasped him at the base of his cock and quickly begun to weave him in and out, up and down as he begun to quiver beneath her.

Not being able to take much more, he pushed her onto her back and growled, and cradled her head down to a silk pillow. As he hovered over her once more, she parted her thighs for him, and lifted her hips slowly so he had full advantage of seizing her wet, awaiting core. Not wasting any time, he pushed his cock deep inside her and they both moaned together in unison at the strength of their connection. Starting slow, he pushed himself deep inside her, and slowly pulled himself nearly all the way out, torturing her with his slow descending procession.

"Chuck!"

She fisted her hands in the sheets once more in damning frustration, needing more friction… and speed. Taking the initiative he drove into her with expert skill and precision, and she rolled her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Clawing her scarlet tipped fingernails down the rigid contours of his taut muscled back, she placed her legs around him and wedged herself closer to exert more power to connect his throbbing cock to her dripping core. Working together and with each powerful thrust, give and take, each moan drove them to the brink of their prevailing release. Blair's midnight dark eyes rolled into the back of her lids and she cried out, finding her release and coating him as she came for him, all around his hard cock.

"Chuck!"

She couldn't help but cry out, and he quaked over her, expelling his own release deep into her as he all but collapsed on top of her spent and sated form.

"Mm. Now you might not be so quick to leave me in the morning."

He smirked and kissed the tops of her creamy pale breasts, and she smiled at him with eyes that were completed glazed over. She had the look of a woman who had been properly pleasured. Pushing him down and already he was forming another erection from the nearness of their close proximity, she pushed her tight, wet core over and down onto his hard cock and they moaned out in pleasure as he filled her, and ultimately surrounding him. She adjusted to his size, and begun rocking against him, bringing his hands up to cup her pert breasts that craved his touch.

"I want more."

If anything proved from their joining, last night wasn't the end. It was only the beginning. And as they sought to claim one another a third time since last night, moans filling the silence of her bedroom they were nowhere near over.

And to think—all he wanted was her to be properly moisturized.


End file.
